This invention relates to container devices generally and more specifically to a container which includes a number of compartments or trays which can be selectively accessed, and when access is not needed, the trays are stored in a fashion to prevent spillage of items contained within. Even more specifically, the container of this invention is designed to be mounted on the pedestal of a seat so that the user of the container may have the container directly beneath him and may rotate the container about his seat pedestal so as to position the container in a way to selectively access the trays housed within it.
The container of this invention is specially designed to be used by a fisherman and the description of this invention will be made in the context of its use by fishermen. As can be readily understood by those skilled in the container art, however, the use of this invention is not limited to fishermen but may find a variety of other uses by those who could take advantage of the features and the advantages of the present invention.
Considering the present invention in light of its particular usefulness to fishermen, the container of this invention is designed to allow a fisherman to have ready and easy access to his lures in a position and location which will not disturb his normal fishing routine, and which will selectively display the fishing lures to the fisherman while at the same time, sealing off trays within the container so that at any given time, only one stack of trays is exposed to the possibility of spillage. The container is portable and yet when installed in a proper fashion on a fishing boat, it is securely fixed within the fishing boat so as to avoid the loss of any valuable equipment.